1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions and, relates more particularly to lubricant compositions normally exhibiting poor antiwear properties under conditions of use. Still more particularly, in one of its aspects, the invention relates to lubricant compositions such as lubricating oils, automotive oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, greases and other forms of lubricants normally requiring the presence of antiwear additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, various antiwear additives have been suggested for use in lubricant compositions. In many applications, it was found that either the degree of improving antiwear properties was low, or that the antiwear additive, itself, was corrosive in some instances, under the conditions of use. It is therefore highly desirable that an effective additive should be both non-corrosive and capable of transmitting antiwear properties to the lubricants.